Chased Into Darkness
by TheWitchBaby
Summary: 'No matter how fast, no matter how far, Kanou would chase him to the ends of the Earth. And Ayase was in far to deep to ever climb his way out again...' Yaoi slash m/m, some OOCness. Something that features a little older and darker Ayase, and a tired and guilty Kanou. A little smutty one-shot to tide over the fans while I work on other projects. Reviews equal love! :D


Chased Into Darkness

By: Witch Baby

_**A/N:** So I was hoping for another 'No Money, No Love' chapter out before my vacation was over but it's slow going and I knew wouldn't be finished in time. I had this one-shot already pretty much finished and waiting to be polished up and published. I hope this smutty one-shot can hold everyone over until the next chapter is finished!_

_Basically this a bit of a darker turn I took with the idea of Ayase being free and independent from Kanou. Please read and review! :D_

_**Warnings:** Smutty smut smut smut, Yaoi slash m/m, OOCness. Don't read if not your cup of tea!_

"_He who fights with monsters should look to it that he himself does not become a monster. And when you gaze long into an abyss the abyss also gazes into you."_

~ _Friedrich Nietzsche_

"Hey Jiyu, your appointment has checked in."

Bright blue eyes looked up from where they had been looking over some make-up spread out on a large vanity. "All right Kenta, I'll be there in a minuet." The young boy nodded before disappearing back through the door he had come.

The one he'd addressed as 'Jiyu' sighed, looking at his reflection before applying some silver eye-liner to make his eyes really shine. He checked over his outfit; tight barely there shorts, a practically see through white tank under a vest of black with silver threading, and black lace up boots that came up to his thigh. A little understated than his usual attire, but his client had requested he not be very flashy so he had done his best. Deeming himself ready, he left his room and made his way to the upper floors.

Luna Blu was first and foremost a dance club. The dance floor, bar, and expansive sound stage took up the main floor. As he took the stairs Jiyu could already feel the steady beat of the dance music though the thick red-painted walls. As he pushed open the side door that connected the lower floors to the main lobby, the music hit him full force and he had to brace himself against the sudden onslaught to his senses. He could feel the steady beat of the song making his body shake, and by the time he reached the bar in the center of the room he was already slicked with a light sheen of sweat from pressing his way through the writhing mass of dancers. "Hey Tadashi!" he yelled to be heard over the crowd and the music, but the bartender looked over at him with a smile "Can you fit in a shot for me?"

"Coming right up!" the burly man said with a smile.

He made a show of throwing some bottles around and retrieving a shot glass. Jiyu normally would have smiled at his antics, but he had over heard Kenta talking to one of the other house boys that the bartender had a thing for him and had been trying to gain the courage to ask him out. Tadashi was sweet, a few years older than him, with black hair shaved down close to his scalp and kind brown eyes. When he wasn't working the bar he worked the floor as security, making sure the other young men that took on clients were safe. More than once he'd saved Jiyu from some slobbering rich drunk that got a little to handsy for his liking. If Jiyu had been anyone else, he might have returned his advances. Tadashi was nice, nicer than a lot of guys he met in this type of business, but Jiyu knew better than try to enter any type of relationship.

Dark eyes and large but gentle hands holding onto him flashed in his memory, but he swallowed them down along with the shot that Tadashi set down in front of him. "You on the floor tonight?" he asked, eyes hopeful that they might get a chance to socialize while they worked.

Jiyu shook his head, "I'm in the rooms tonight, I was requested."

He could see Tadashi's eyes flash, his hand gripping a little tighter on the glass in his hand. "How long?"

"The whole night actually. Paid all in advance."

Besides the dance club, the upper floors were reserved for special customers who, for a price, could spend a night with someone of their choosing. Jiyu didn't like working the rooms all that much. He liked being a waiter or even being a dancer out on the side lines or in the cages, but when money was really tight he would take on a few guests to entertain. When his boss had told him the amount of money the man had offered for a night with him it'd been hard to refuse.

Tadashi's smile was tight. "Just be careful."

"Always am." he said, trying to give him a reassuring smile as he gave a small wave of goodbye and pushed his way back into the crowd.

Upstairs was much quieter as he walked his way down a long hall, doors on each side. He let the quiet give him time to put up his best 'game face' and prepare himself for tonight. No matter how many times he'd done it, no matter how many years had gone by or how many times he'd told himself that it meant nothing, just sex, he still felt a little cheap and disgusted.

_'I guess that's the price for freedom.' _he thought, reminding himself that it could be much worse.

The room at the end of the all had been reserved for him, the master suite, and he knocked tentatively to announce his presence before opening the door. The room was one of the largest, decorated in rich wine reds and deep purples. The bed sat innocently in the corner, and on the opposite side, divided only by a small, sheer, parted curtain was a bar, the bathroom through a door just beside it. His mysterious client was at the bar, his back to Jiyu as he poured himself a drink. "Did I make you wait long?" he said in his best seductive voice.

The man stiffened slightly as he had spoken. Then Jiyu heard the last voice he'd ever expected to hear. "Why yes you have Ayase," Kanou said, turning to face him, "I think it's been almost four years now?"

* * *

Kanou was the epitome of calm, but inside he was raging. It'd been two years since he'd last seen Ayase, two years since he'd held him in his arms. He looked so different, though it seemed that with every time he caught up to him the old Ayase he had known and treasured had slipped away even more. "You've dyed your hair again."

Ayase broke out of whatever stupor he'd been in to touch his hair self-consciously. "Yeah... it was never quite the right blond after I did the whole red-head thing so I just decided to go black this time."

He would have laughed if it wasn't so tragic. A part of him felt like running, but wasn't that what he'd been doing since he'd first escaped at 21? Six years later Kanou was still chasing, had found him for a fourth time, and Ayase knew that, at least for now, running was useless. "How'd you find me this time? I thought I'd been really thorough in hiding myself." He asked with an edge of bitterness, but he was more curious than anything. Plus it helped to learn from his mistakes.

"A business associate of mine often takes trips to this city and loves to be entertained here. Last time we socialized he described a lovely young man who gave him a great time. It sounded a lot like you. I did a little digging and... here I am..."

His gaze turned intense and he took a few steps forward to close the space between them. "After all this time I thought you'd given up by now." Ayase murmured quietly, trying not to let Kanou's size, his achingly familiar scent, weaken his resolve.

"I'll never give up, I said so before."

Ayase sighed, his shoulders dropping slightly. He didn't know why, but hearing Kanou say that just made him feel so... tired. "Won't you?" he asked, only half-joking as he side stepped around the bigger man and made his way to the small bar.

He fished around for a small glass before pouring himself something that was bitter and strong. He swallowed it down, grimacing slightly before pouring another. "This is a tad better than the last place." Kanou said offhandedly, trying to not let his worry show as Ayase knocked back another before going in for a third.

"Yeah well, Tokyo was a shitty city anyway. I had a sweet gig at the restaurant before you showed up." He regarded the bottom of his empty glass before pouring one more. His tolerance was much better now, but he knew he was still pushing it. He just couldn't go through all this emotional turmoil without some type of hindering substance. "I had a pretty good _life_ before you showed up." he whispered, voice raspy from the burn of the alcohol.

Kanou sighed, reaching over and plucking the bottle from his hands before taking a swig. He didn't reply, there was really nothing to say that hadn't already been said or shouted or cried between them. They let the silence continue, both of them brooding. Kanou took another drink before twisting the cap back on and setting it down. He let his eyes feast upon the sight of his Angel as the young man stared off into space. Each time was a little jarring. The first time he'd run, just two years after Kanou had purchased him at the auction, it'd been fairly easy to track him down. Someya had helped him escape, a betrayal Kanou had never forgiven her for and he hadn't talked to her since. Ayase had cut his hair, changed his name, even wore contacts that concealed his gorgeous blue eyes and turned them a dull green. Someya wasn't good at hiding a paper trail though and Kanou had found him just under a year working with some friends of her's at their restaurant.

He'd dragged him back kicking and screaming and their relationship had never really been the same after. Ayase had always been so quiet and meek, so trusting and innocent, but something broke inside of him after Kanou had found him the first time. He didn't hide how much he hated him, and Kanou was ashamed to admit that in his frustration he'd stopped caring whether or not he was careful when they fucked. Six months later the blond had disappeared again.

That time he'd been a bit more careful in concealing his identity and it took Kanou two years to finally find him, hustling on the streets in the underbelly of Tokyo. It was then that he realized that his Ayase, his pure Angel, would never come back to him, and as Ayase had told him that night, that there was no one else to blame but himself. _'What did you think would happen?!'_ Ayase had screamed, tears pouring down his face as Kanou pinned him to a small hotel mattress,_ 'You'd bring someone down to your level, force them into your dark way of life, and that they'd stay unscathed?'_

He didn't have an answer then, and he still didn't have one now. He hadn't thought of consequences when he'd bought Ayase, he'd only known that he'd wanted him. He'd had the audacity to think that Ayase might save him, instead he'd dammed them both.

"How is... Someya? And the Kuba twins? Everyone?" Ayase asked quietly, still refusing to look Kanou in the eye.

"They're all well. We don't really talk much though." He didn't want to mention that he hadn't seen any of them in almost three years.

After the last time, Kanou had fallen apart. The guilt was too much, knowing that the only one in his life he'd ever cared for despised him, that he had shattered his innocence to pieces. He'd watched the empire he'd built, that his father had started, crumble. He still was well off, and still dealt a few hands now and again into the black business of Japan, but he wasn't the same force he'd been before. He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to be that way again. None of it seemed to matter compared to Ayase.

"That's... that's good." he replied with a small smile, glancing at Kanou from the corner of his eye.

"Do you miss... them?" _Do you miss me? _

He stood suddenly, expression back to being sullen. "I'm going to shower." he announced before disappearing into the bathroom.

Kanou ran his hands through his hair, a small immature part of him feeling like screaming. Instead, he shrugged out of his suite jacket and loosened his tie, settling himself on the bed to wait.

* * *

Ayase sighed, letting the warm water ease his tense muscles. He'd always been on guard, looking over his shoulder everywhere he went, but he'd thought that for sure that this time he might have actually gotten free. He'd changed his identity twice since the last time Kanou had caught up with him, the second time even getting help from a professional that he'd come in contact with through a friend. His life wasn't pretty, would never be as nice as it had been before, but here he'd actually been carving a place for himself. He'd just renewed his lease on his small apartment, was thinking of saving up for a TV, looking at enrolling back into school in another year if it remained quiet enough. Once again though, Kanou had turned his life upside down.

He felt the sting of tears prick his eyes, but he refused to cry anymore tears for the brute of a man. He let his anger stomp down any sadness he felt. _'Damn him,'_ he thought bitterly,_ 'Damn him for ruining my life.'_

Why did he still care? That was the biggest question he had. Why did he still chase him after all this time? He wasn't foolish to believe that Kanou actually loved him. He snorted at the never thought. Maybe once, in the beginning, he thought maybe Kanou loved him in his own fucked up way. But it was more like obsession. He saw something in Ayase that he wanted with a desperation that bordered on madness. He held Ayase up on an impossibly high pedestal. _'It was only a matter of time before I tumbled off.' _

With a resigned sigh, he turned off the water and grabbed one of the towels off a nearby table. Drying himself off, he dressed only in a black robe that hung on the back of the door and went out to face Kanou again.

* * *

Kanou's breath caught when he caught sight of Ayase dressed only in the thin silk robe. Despite everything, Ayase could still make the older man burn with desire. Dark eyes traced over the sliver of pale skin that peeked out of the front opening of the robe, the long slim legs, the pert bottom that the material barely covered. He could feel his cock beginning to swell, his mouth water for a taste of the perfection he hadn't had in almost four years.

Ayase could see the lust in Kanou's eyes, and hated how it still made his knees weak and his heartbeat speed up. He hoped Kanou wouldn't notice, but he knew that no matter what, he could never hide this part of himself from the man, the part that still wanted Kanou. The older male stood, approaching Ayase like a predator on his prey. His hands circled his waist, still small enough for his hands to envelop him completely. "Please, don't fight." he whispered as he tilted his lips to seal over Ayase's.

Maybe it was the soft utter of his _'please'_. Maybe it was the tired ache in his body and his heart at the thought of having to fight. Maybe a small part of him missed the touch of someone familiar. Whatever the reason, Ayase didn't protest when Kanou kissed him, tongue teasingly tracing over his plump bottom lip. There was no hesitation as he opened his mouth, letting the kiss go deeper. Kanou's hands gripped tighter, moving down to knead his butt before lifting him. Ayase wrapped his legs around his waist, moaning softly as he carried him to the bed.

Not breaking their heated kiss, Kanou lowered them to the bed, letting his hips rest between Ayase's spread legs. His hands traveled to one slim calf, traveling up with feather light touches over his bare thigh and hip. He trailed kisses down from his mouth, the pale column of his neck, to nip at the juncture of his shoulder. Ayase gasped, nails digging into Kanou's shoulders, arching up to grind his naked pelvis against the older man's still clothed erection.

Groaning, he tore at his shirt, to enthralled by the writhing male beneath him to care about popped buttons. Throwing it to the side, he looked down to see Ayase's slim hands already working on his belt buckle and the zipper of his pants. His breath hitched when his engorged cock sprang free, Ayase immediately pumping it in his soft hands. They knew each others bodies so well, the years only making it better, making his little Angel grow bolder, his need demanding. He no longer had to coax the pleasure out of Ayase, instead the young man moaned wantonly, hands demanding as they pushed at Kanou's pants to get them off all the way.

When the pesky nuisance that was their clothes was finally gone, they crashed into each other once more. All the pain, the want, the hate, the need where in their kisses, the desperate yearn for each others touch. "_Kanou..._" he gasped out when he took one pert pink nipple into his mouth, sucking harshly as the his hand toyed with the other sweet bud, "Stop _teasing_ me!"

The smirk he knew all to well was on the man's face. Rolling his eyes, he pulled away long enough to reach into the bedside table for a small bottle of lube. Kanou plucked it out of his hands, a mischievous glint that Ayase had not seen in a long time shining in his dark eyes. He coated his fingers generously, before teasing it across his fluttering hole. He watched in fascination as one of his slick digits breached the tight ring of muscle, cock twitching in anticipation at the thought of being inside Ayase once more.

The younger man hissed as Kanou added a second finger, stretching him slowly. He relished in the burn, the feeling of being full. Any other man and all the moans he'd make would have been fake, but it was always different with Kanou. It was like he was 18 again, thrown into a scary new world, dragged down into dark pits of desire, awaking within him a thirst that only Kanou could seem to quench. It was horrible and wonderful, letting Kanou take control. He didn't have to think, have to do, just feel.

He cried out, back arching as Kanou slid into him. He wasn't as slow as when he'd been stretching the younger man, the feeling of being inside him, the tight wet heat wrapping around him, he could hardly keep a coherent thought. He just wanted to _move_, to hear his breathy moans, his small whines of need. He rolled his hips, hands gripping at his slim thighs, pushing them up so he could get deeper. He would surely leave bruises on the pale perfect skin, but there was satisfaction in that thought. He wanted to mark him, fuck his so hard he'd be feeling him all the next day after.

Ayase was practically sobbing now, nails digging into his shoulders, leaving tiny half-moon marks in the flesh. His hole was almost painfully tight, sucking him in deeper as he came deep inside the quivering blond. Ayase's back arched as he spilled all over their stomachs, crying out Kanou's name.

The older man felt boneless, all the tension leaving his body at finally releasing inside his Angel. It took all his remaining effort not to go limp and crush the young man beneath him. Grunting softly, he rolled to his side, one arm still possessively wrapped around Ayase's waist. The younger male was panting, eyes closed as he basked in the afterglow of a spectacular orgasm. He never really was sure what sexuality Kanou claimed to be, but whatever it was he sure knew how to fuck and a man, and fuck a man _well_. He blindly reached for a towel in the beside table, hastily wiping himself of the sweat and cum before passing it to Kanou.

It was strangely quiet in the aftermath of the sex. Kanou's eyes were staring at the male beside him while Ayase stubbornly stared at the ceiling. Now that the sexual tension was out-of-the-way, the need to talk was back. "Will you run again?" Kanou asked quietly.

"You know I will." He answered back, just as softly.

"You know I... I never wanted to hurt you Ayase. I never wanted this for you."

The tears were back, harder to swallow down and lock away. "It doesn't excuse the fact that you did."

Kanou nodded solemnly. "So... what happens now?"

It was the first time he'd left the option up to Ayase, and the significance of it made him pause. "I guess there would be no convincing you to let me go."

The older male cupped his cheek, thumb brushing softly over his pale cheek in a loving manner. " I couldn't, even if I tired. I'll never let you go Ayase."

Sighing, the younger man got up from the bed, stretching his sore muscles and going back to the bar. Kanou watched with sad, yet intense eyes as he poured them both a drink. Turning back, he handed one to Kanou and took a drink of his own. "Tonight... let's just let it... be for us. We can figure out the rest in the morning."

There was that hope again, a small flare in his chest. He nodded as he downed the burning drink. Setting the glass aside, he took Ayase's hands in his, pulling him back to the bed. If tonight was just for them, he was going to make the most of it.

* * *

It was with a slow awareness that Kanou realized he'd been drugged. He hadn't drunk _that_ much last night, and being a big man alcohol went though him pretty quickly with little consequence. But as he came awake with a pounding headache and a grogginess about him, he instinctively knew that he must have been drugged.

By Ayase apparently since the blond was nowhere to be found inside the room. Early morning sun peeked through the tightly drawn curtains, giving an impression of a warm summer day. However, Kanou felt as cold as the sheets next to him. Ayase had played him and had fled the moment he was out. He chuckled quietly, a little impressed that the blond could still surprise and give him the slip like that. Another part felt like raging and tearing apart the room. Doing neither, he opted for a shower to clear his head and think about what his next move would be.

Let the chase begin again.

_**A/N:** I will not be continuing this, please don't ask. It shall be nothing more than a dark smutty one-shot._

_Also, Jiyu means 'Freedom' in Japanese. It seemed fitting for Ayase's alias._

_**Side note,** I'm really close to 300 reviews on 'No Money, No Love' and would like to remind everyone that every 100 reviews get a gift-fic. So if you're lucky number 300 YOU could have a gift-fic written by me! :D_


End file.
